fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Svetovid
Svetovid is my first robot kaiju. Appearance Svetovid look like a giant robot (wow i'm very precise) he have the Russian flag on his left chest and the Russian armed forces on his right chest. History After battling with Island Turtle and Crocodylus Gigantus, B.U.T.T was sent back to USA. the president was furious that B.U.T.T haven't won a single battle and the US is in a large debt because B.U.T.T have to be repaired with a lot of metal. So the president planned to attack Niger, Nigeria, Somalia, Switzerland, and Philippines using B.U.T.T and blame the Russian. The plan almost work but someone from Nigeria recorded the attack and it was found out that the USA was the one that attack the countries and not Russia. The US was very angry and planned to attack Tokyo, Japan, the most populated country, to show the world how strong the US is, but , what the US didn't know was that prime minister of Canada, Justin Trudeau, have sent multiple tiny drone shape as flies to the white house. Justin Trudeau instantly contacted Theresa May (Prime minister of UK), Emanuel Macron (Prime minister of France), Vladimir Putin (President of Russia), Le Keqiang (Prime minister of China), and Shinzo Abe (Prime minister of Japan). all of them decided to unite and defend Tokyo from the attack, Russia decided to make a giant robot to battle B.U.T.T, after 3 years the robot was ready and named Svetovid (the god of war from Slavic mythology). In 2012 the US finally attack Tokyo, it was a fierce battle then when it seem like the US was about to fail, B.U.T.T appeared and start wrecking the Alliance but, an artillery round managed to hit B.U.T.T head and deactivated him. But, when the Alliance thought they won, the US sent millions of rockets and artillery rounds to Tokyo, the soldiers just stood there and watch as they are about to take their final breath, the rockets suddenly exploded and from the mist appeared a giant robot with a Russian flag on his left chest, the Alliances cheered and celebrated their victory and the US was in a larger debt and became the 6th poorest country. Abilities *Laser Vision Svetovid can shoot super hot Laser from his eyes. *120mm cannons He have two double-barrel 120mm cannons on each shoulder pad. *320mm cannon he also have a 320mm cannon on his left chest. *75mm cannons There is two double-barrel 75mm cannons on his waist line. *508mm cannons Svetovid also have two 20 inch on each shoulder. *Missiles There are approximately 78 Scud missiles on his missile pod. *Artillery cannon He have 2 Artillery cannon which can each shoot 600mm rounds. *''"Lenin's Punch"'' By using hydraulics and an elbow rocket, Svetovid can punch so strong that if he punch B.U.T.T, B.U.T.T will be sent flying 500km. *''"Russian Might"'' The Russian flag on Svetovid can open and reveal 6.121.990 unmanned drone each having a SMG. *FOAB The star on Svetovid foreheadcan open and reveal a FOAB, the strongest non-nuclear weapon''.'' Trivia *I was originally going to name him Svyatogor but i didn't want anyone say im copying Overwatch. Category:BobBuilder12345's Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Genderless